Silent Moments
by Renesmee4eva
Summary: "It all happened too fast for my human brain to register... pain surged throughout my body as the darkness swallowed me... I recognized no one... I didn't even know who I was..." A horrendous accident and silent moments is all it took for one girl to forget everything. Will she ever remember the boy with the golden eyes or will he just be a faded memory lost forever?
1. Chapter 1 - My Angel

Chapter 1: My Angel

Edward's P.O.V

Why would a monster like me be gifted with such an angel?

I wasn't complaining; I just didn't understand why the universe would want me to be with someone so pure and gentle.

I didn't deserve her.

She hadn't done anything wrong in her life; I, on the other hand, had killed her kind.

I had told her that many times but she still trusted me.

She would tell me they were killers themselves.

She told me I probably saved more lives than I took.

In a way, I guess it was true but I still felt bad about killing people.

I had been adjusting to my life as a vegetarian vampire when I decided to change my diet.

It was so long ago but the memories of my victim's faces still managed to creep back.

I stopped my thoughts there and listened carefully to the sound of my angel's thrumming heart as she slept peacefully.

The sound was soothing and helped me forget my worries.

If I were human, I could easily fall asleep listening to it.

I felt her weight shift and I moved slightly, giving her room to roll over.

When she settled again, I adjusted the quilt, making sure it created a barrier between our bodies.

My freezing temperature combined with the crisp winter air wouldn't be good for her.

Moments later, a small smile appeared on her face.

At first, I thought she had woken but her deep breathing and the fact her eyes were still closed proved she was still sleeping.

I groaned silently.

I would do anything to hear her thoughts.

She was the one exception to my gift.

At times, it was extremely annoying but I put up with it.

I stayed beside her throughout the night, watching her sleep.

It was relaxing and interesting watching her.

The hours passed without my notice and before I knew it, faded sunlight was streaming through her open window.

She stirred slightly and yawned.

I sat up, giving her room to stretch.

Her eyelids fluttered for a second and I soon found myself staring into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," I smiled.

She smiled in return and muttered her good morning.

"Is that all I get?" I asked, laughing slightly.

She nodded and walked off, to the bathroom no doubt.

I heard her turn the shower on and I decided to rest again, even though I didn't need it.

After waiting a few moments, my angel returned.

She was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, a navy blue top and her usual grey converse sneakers.

She walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out a black jacket.

A bright smile spread across her face as she found me watching her.

My smile widened as her eyes met mine.

"What are you smiling at?" she asked.

"You," I replied simply.

"What about me?"

I sighed.

She could be very self-conscious when she felt like it.

"Everything. You're beautiful."

The familiar blush flooded her cheeks as I approached her.

I brought my hand to her face and lightly brushed her cheek.

Her warm hand trailed up my arm until she was able to entwine her fingers with mine.

"Is Charlie here?" she asked, her blush still fading.

"No, he left earlier."

"Well then, come with me."

She started pulling on my arm and I happily followed her.

She made her way down the stairs, tripping on the last one.

I quickly curled my arm around her waist to prevent an injury.

"You need to learn some coordination," I joked.

"Oh, not you too! You're starting to sound like Emmett."

I sighed.

Bella made her way to the kitchen as I sat in one of the chairs surrounding the small table.

"Navy blue is definitely your colour. It suits you perfectly," I smiled.

Once again, the blush returned to her cheeks.

"Did you go hunting last night?" Bella asked.

I lifted my eyes slightly so I was staring into hers.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, your eyes were darker when you arrived last night. They're... bright gold now."

"Oh, well I guess there's no way to hide it. You are very observant for a human."

Bella sighed. "You said you wouldn't leave."

"I know but your scent was just a little too strong. I have to be careful. I don't want to risk hurting you. If I ever did that, I wouldn't be able to live with myself," I said as I walked over to her.

She sighed again as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Just promise you'll stay with me today."

"I promise," I replied, placing a gentle kiss on her head.

At that point, her stomach growled and she laughed.

"I need to eat," she said, pushing gently on my chest.

She walked over to the pantry and pulled out a box of cereal.

"This is my way of hunting," she said, smiling.

I laughed and walked back over to the table.

I watched as she opened the box and poured her cereal.

She lifted her eyes, smiled at me and turned around, placing the box back in the pantry.

Every move she made seemed to be perfect.

The only moves she made that weren't perfect were the ones that ended up with her falling over.

After pouring her milk, she grabbed a spoon and carefully walked over to the table, taking a seat beside me.

My eyes followed her every move.

Every now and again, she would lift her eyes and find me watching her.

The blush would flood her cheeks and she would return to her breakfast.

"Why do you keep watching me?" she asked, standing up with her bowl.

"Sorry, you're just fascinating to me whether you're asleep or awake. I find you interesting."

She blushed yet again and turned away.

I waited silently for her to wash up.

Once she had finished she turned and walked over to me.

She sat on my lap and curled into my chest as I wrapped my arms around her.

"What do you want to do today?" she asked, her chocolate brown eyes staring into mine.

"I was thinking we could hang out here for a while and maybe, later on, we could spend some time at my place. I happen to know Alice is dying to see you," I said.

It was true.

Alice had only seen Bella a few days ago yet she was freaking out without her around.

She was acting as if she hadn't seen Bella in years and honestly, it was getting on my nerves.

Alice was my sister and I loved her but she was quite possibly the most annoying person on earth sometimes.

I wanted to take Bella to my place due to the fact my family wanted to see her again but then I just wanted to keep her here in my arms forever.

I knew my family would want time with her therefore I wouldn't be able to be with her, especially if Alice and Rosalie got their hands on her.

I sighed and pressed my lips to her hair.

"I like the sound of that. Just please don't let Alice give me another one of her makeovers. I'm not in the mood to be Barbie Bella," she said.

"I can only try my angel, but I can't promise anything unfortunately. Any sane person wouldn't want to get on Alice's bad side."

"So you're saying you'll probably lose?"

"I guess, I'll try my best though Bella. I hate seeing you unhappy."

She sighed and curled into my chest again.

If I could live in this moment forever, I would.

I was perfectly happy sitting here with my angel secure in my arms.

**A/N: Review Please!**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Accident

Chapter 2: The Accident

Bella's P.O.V

I walked out of the Cullen's with Edward holding my hand.

When we reached my truck Edward turned me around and wrapped me in his embrace.

"Keep safe," he whispered before pulling back.

I was surprised when Edward had allowed me to drive me truck; I thought he would've forced me into driving with him in the Volvo.

I climbed into the toasty cab and waited a moment before starting the engine.

It roared to life and I drove carefully down the driveway.

I drove along the familiar streets, feeling perfect safe, until I hit the town of Forks.

As I drove through the town, two idiots pulled out of one of the side streets, their tyres screeching against the street.

_´No harm will come to me. This truck is basically indestructible; just like Edward. They'll get hurt if they hit me,' _I thought as the inched closer and closer; smoke trailing from their rear tyres.

I watched as they drove like maniacs through town, overtaking my vehicle and disappearing in a matter of seconds.

As I left the town and headed towards home, the familiar cars that had disappeared before came screeching back towards me.

I had a strange feeling in my stomach and my eyes widened as the cars raced towards me.

I tried to avoid them but my attempt was useless.

They hit the side of my car, pushing me onto the opposite side of the street.

I gasped as I tried to regain control of my truck.

At that moment, I glanced up and my breath caught in my throat.

Approaching me was a huge removal truck, like the ones that normally move your furniture when you move house.

My hands let go of the steering wheel and I brought my hands to my face.

I heard the groaning sound as the large vehicle collided with mine.

My truck moved backwards and the truck bed slammed into a lamp post, causing it to fall to the ground.

I looked up and saw the giant truck sliding uncontrollably towards me.

Without thinking, I pushed the bent door open as wide as I could manage and scrambled out of the car.

Being me, I tripped over my own feet and landed in the mud.

I quickly stood up and tried to rush out of the way.

I heard the metal groan again as the large vehicle crushed my truck even more.

Seconds later, I felt pain surge through my body before I felt the cold, wet ground beneath my back.

Everything was blurry but I could make out the shape of my now completely crushed and destroyed truck.

I could also smell the rusty, stomach churning scent I hated.

Blood.

A blurry red smear was evident on the white background of what I guessed was the truck in front of me.

I could hear a male's voice but I didn't recognize it.

I couldn't even understand what he was saying; everything was just too distorted.

I felt pressure on my head and then everything went black as the darkness engulfed me.

Truck Driver's P.O.V

I was driving along the dreary roads of Forks, doing my job of carting furniture, when I noticed a small, faded red, if not orange, vehicle on the wrong side of the road.

I noticed the driver was a teenage girl.

I slammed my foot down on the brake as I noticed her move to cover her face.

Unfortunately, the brakes didn't work properly and I hit the front of her truck.

I watched in horror as her truck slammed into a nearby lamp post.

Luckily, the girl seemed unharmed.

My brakes still failed to work and I began sliding towards her uncontrollably.

I watched, horror and worry filling every part of my brain, as she pushed her bent door open and tried to get away.

She fell over and I tried to stop again but still failed.

I watched as she got up and continued to run but unfortunately, she wasn't fast enough and my eyes widened in horror as she went soaring through the air.

When my truck finally came to a stop, I climbed out and ran over to the girl as fast as I could.

I fell down beside her and took her hand in mine.

"Can you hear me? Oh please tell me you can!" I begged frantically.

I did not need this on my plate.

The girl moved slightly but wasn't responding to my questions.

I noticed the blood gushing from a wound on her head and I immediately felt even worse.

I glanced at my truck and sure enough, there was smeared blood on the back.

I ran over and pulled the first aid kit from the front seat and ran back to the girl.

I quickly and carefully placed a gauze over her wound and wrapped a bandage around it before calling 911.

"911, what's your emergency?" A voice asked.

I quickly explained the situation, giving all the detail's the woman wanted.

"Well, you will need to stay with the girl and stay on the phone until emergency services arrive. You may be needed for further questioning as well."

"Alright," I said, my voice shaking.

I was afraid for the girl and for myself.

I heard the sirens in the distance and sighed with relief.

After the paramedics pulled up they did a quick but thorough examination of the girl before moving her.

"You've done well with the first aid you administered. You will be needed at the police station though," one of the men said.

"Why?" I asked, worried.

"You may be able to identify the men that were driving the cars," he replied.

"Oh, right," I said, sighing quietly with relief.

I did not want to end up in prison.

I watched as the paramedics drove off towards the hospital before I climbed back into to my truck.

I wasn't going to risk going anywhere in the truck so I decided to go back to the depot for a new one, just to be safe.

Nurse's P.O.V

I heard the sirens approaching the hospital as I made my way to the doors.

As the ambulance pulled up, I walked outside.

The paramedics unloaded a teenage girl.

She looked terrible.

Blood stained the top, right side of her shirt and the bandage that was wrapped around her head was soaked.

She had been in a terrible accident, that's for sure.

I took a closer look at her as the paramedics wheeled her into the ER.

I gasped as I recognised her.

She was Isabella Swan; Chief Swan's daughter.

I rushed over to the phone and dialled Doctor Cullen's number.

He was the best doctor in town and he had the best chance of saving Bella's life.

"Doctor Cullen, I know it's your day off but we need you here immediately, we have a dire situation."

"I'm on my way," his silky voice replied before he hung up.

My thoughts then drifted to the poor girl in the ER.

Hopefully she would make it through.

**A/N: Review Please!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Shock

Chapter 3: Shock

Carlisle's P.O.V

"Where are you going Carlisle?" Esme asked me as I began walking out the door.

"I just got a very distressed call from the hospital. They need me right away," I replied.

"Oh, well I'll see you later then," she said with a sigh.

I nodded and walked out to my car.

The nurse hadn't told me much about the patient, just that it was a dire situation.

I sped through the streets until I finally made it to the hospital.

As I walked through the doors the nurses handed me my coat and a pair of gloves.

They only ever did that if there was a serious, life threatening problem.

I pushed open the doors to the ER and froze in shock at the sight.

Sitting in a wheel chair with her head slumped forward was Bella.

Her shirt and the bandage were soaked with blood.

"What happened?" I asked in a pained whisper.

"She was in a car accident. A pretty bad one," one of the nurses said.

I shook my head briefly and walked over to Bella.

"First of all, we need to stop the bleeding," I said as I applied a small amount of pressure to her head. "We'll need ice as well, to help stop the blood flow."

One of the nurses ran off to grab some ice while others began helping me.

I just had no idea how I would break the news to Edward.

I was heartbroken looking at Bella and she was only a daughter to me.

She was Edward's mate though; his pain would be a lot worse.

I sighed and began my attempt to save Bella.

Edward's P.O.V

I groaned in frustration as my tiny sister continuously tried to block me.

"Alice! What are you hiding?" I asked as she began to shout the abc in her head.

"Nothing," she replied casually.

"Alice, I know you're hiding something. What is it?"

"Nothing," she replied again.

She tried to act normal but the look of pain on her face ruined her act.

"Alice, I can see you are lying. Please tell me what you saw."

She sighed and fell onto one of the nearby chairs.

"I, well... Edward I'm so sorry!" she cried as silent tears vibrated her body.

"What? Alice please, that doesn't tell me anything."

"Bella... she was in a car accident..."

Before she could finish talking I was out the door and in my Volvo.

There was no way Bella was in an accident.

I quickly turned down her street first but on my way there I noticed her faded orange truck, crushed against a tree.

"No," I sighed painfully before turning around a speeding towards the hospital.

I pulled into the nearest park and ran as fast as I could without giving away the family secret.

I pushed the doors open and walked straight towards the ER.

As I pushed the doors open I felt multiple hands pull me backwards.

"Let me go!" I shouted, easily pulling away from their grips.

"You can't go in there!" one of them shouted back.

I ignored her comment and walked forward.

As I pushed the door open this time I caught sight of Bella being wheeled away.

Her shirt was soaked with her blood and she had a fairly clean bandage on her head.

"Carlisle?" I asked as I saw him walk by.

He turned slightly and I noticed the blood-soaked bandages in his hands.

He quickly turned away, getting rid of the bandages and his gloves, before returning to me.

"Edward, I'm sorry but you can't come in just yet. You have to just stay calm. I'm doing my best here."

"No, I need to see her," I argued.

He place one of his hands on my shoulder and spoke slowly.

"Edward, you can't come in. The longer you keep me here, the less time I have to try and save Bella."

I sighed, knowing it was true and reluctantly, I backed away.

As soon as the doors swung shut, I collapsed to the ground.

I soon heard the thoughts of my family approaching and before I knew it, they were surrounding me.

"Edward, I'm sorry, I'm sure Bella will be fine," Esme said quietly as she placed a comforting hand on my back.

Her thoughts told me otherwise though.

She was worried and scared.

She didn't know what to think.

I didn't say anything though; I just settled in her embrace.

My worries never left but I managed to focus on Carlisle's thoughts.

_She is very lucky. No breaks or fractures in her skull although she may have trouble walking again... I'm quite surprised that she doesn't have a broken skull._

I sighed at that and caught the attention of my family.

"Surprisingly, she has no breaks or fractures in her skull. She does have broken arm though... and both her legs."

Esme gasped.

"Well, at least she doesn't have a broken skull."

I listened to Carlisle's thoughts as he put plaster on Bella's arm and legs and I began to grow anxious.

He soon appeared in the waiting area.

"Edward, would you like to come and see Bella now?" he asked.

I stood up quickly and nodded.

I knew the others were following as well but I paid no attention to them.

"She'll be staying in the ER for a few days and she may go into a ward upstairs if she doesn't..." he trailed off, not speaking his final word out loud.

I walked over to the bed Bella was lying on and sighed.

She was asleep but she was alive.

I watched her for a few minutes before walking over to the nearby chair and sitting down.

I took her warm hand in mine and held it as tight as I could without hurting her.

I could feel her pulse; it wasn't as strong as it should be.

She wasn't as warm either.

"Carlisle, something isn't right," I said.

He walked over and glanced at the monitor that was hooked up to Bella.

His eyes widened as her heart rate began to drop.

I began to panic as well.

I panicked even more when the monitor let out a long, shrill beep.

**A/N: Uh oh! Bella's heart is stopping! Will it start again? Review Please!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Waking Up

Chapter 4 – Waking up

Edward's P.O.V

I sat in the chair, frozen in fear, as Carlisle desperately tried to start Bella's heart again.

Esme tried to comfort me but nothing could work at a time like this.

I needed Bella to survive.

In a way, she was my life support.

I felt a smile on my lips as Bella's heart started again.

Slowly, it gained strength and began beating at a steady rate.

I stayed in the hospital room all day, my eyes never leaving Bella's face.

"I'm afraid she's in a coma," I heard Carlisle say to the nurses.

"Will she wake up?" one of them asked, worry evident in her voice.

"I'm not sure. We can only hope for the best," Carlisle replied before walking into the small room.

"I heard it all," I stated sadly.

My fear began creeping back.

I may never hear her voice again.

I may never see her deep, sparkling brown eyes again.

I may never be able to dazzle her again.

If the situation was different, I probably would've laughed at my last thought.

_'You should head home to keep up the human act' _Carlisle thought.

I sighed, not wanting to move.

Reluctantly, I stood from the metal chair.

"I'll be back tomorrow beautiful," I whispered in her ear before leaving the ER.

The night never seemed to have an end.

I paced my room before pacing the halls and eventually, the entire house.

The stress and frustration I was suffering wouldn't allow me to do anything else.

It took every ounce of strength I had to stay in the house and not run to the hospital.

I just hoped that I would be able to see Bella awake when I returned.

When the sun was finally high in the sky I ran out to my Volvo and started the engine.

Without waiting, I sped down the driveway and towards the hospital.

After being allowed into the ER I went straight to Bella's side.

Her eyes were still closed and she now had wires, tubes and breathing equipment hooked up.

"Has she been awake at all?" I asked one of the passing nurses.

"No. She started having trouble breathing last night and her heart continued to stutter so we hooked up the life support. She isn't able to function without it," the nurse replied with an apologetic expression.

I sighed and turned to face the girl that stole my heart.

She looked so peaceful but I didn't want that.

I wanted her to be awake.

I wanted to hear her voice; feel her arms around me.

I wanted her to be by my side forever but with the current situation, I wasn't sure if that was going to happen.

I waited by the bed until Carlisle came in for his shift in the afternoon.

"She hasn't been able to... stay alive... without the life support. What should we do?" I heard a nurse ask Carlisle.

"Well, I'll have to talk to my family and her family about it. She is, after all, part of my family. I'll contact them right away," he replied.

He dialled Esme first and as he began dialling Charlie's number, he stopped.

The hospital doors opened and I Charlie walked in, his thoughts worried.

"Hello Charlie. Bella is over here," Carlisle said, leading Charlie into the small room.

He quickly took in my expression before he walked over to the opposite side of the bed.

"Bells? Come on, wake up."

"I've tried that," I replied sadly.

I just sat there, watching Bella as we waited for the rest of my family to arrive.

Once they did, everyone managed to gather in the small room.

"Bella isn't able to survive without life support. Her heart continues to fail and she isn't able to breathe normally. Her accident was quite severe and I am honestly surprised she survived such a hit. I am fairly certain she is in pain even though it isn't showing. We are unsure of whether she will ever awake from her coma..."

Charlie cut Carlisle off with a wave of his hand.

"What's your point?" he asked, clearly frustrated.

"Many of the nurses and quite a few of the doctors here thin it would be best to... pull the plug. Let fate take its course. If she is meant to survive, she will; if not, then that is how it should be. I do not agree with them and I want your opinions before any action is taken. You all are her family after all."

"No! No way!" Charlie said sternly as he held Bella's hand.

"No. I agree with Charlie. I am not allowing anyone to pull the plug," I said, my eyes never leaving Bella.

Everyone else seemed to agree as well.

No one wanted to lose Bella.

"Well then, I guess the life support stays. Hopefully she will wake up and not need it anymore."

Everyone sighed in relief but there was still the heavy cloud of worry present.

As the days passed by, Bella never woke up.

She never moved either.

She just lay on the bed like she was dead.

Charlie visited daily as did my family and Jacob, one of her friends from the Quileute reservation, started visiting as well.

I wrapped my hand around hers and squeezed it gently.

Suddenly, I felt her warm fingers tighten slightly before they relaxed again.

"Carlisle!" I called.

"Yes?" he replied, coming into the room.

"She squeezed my hand."

"It was probably an involuntary muscle spasm," one of the other doctors said.

I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to Bella.

"Bella, if you can hear me squeeze my hand," I said.

Her fingers tightened again and I smiled.

I noticed Carlisle was smiling as well.

"I'm just going to try something," he said.

He walked over to the machines and switched one of them off.

Nothing changed.

Bella was still breathing normally and her heart was strong.

"I'm going to leave that off for a little while. If things start going downhill call me and I'll turn it back on."

I nodded once and turned back to Bella.

Bella's P.O.V

The darkness never seemed to end.

It just continued to swallow me as I floated.

I could suddenly feel something cold against the skin of my hand.

This was the first time I had felt anything in... how long have I been in the darkness?

Well, it was the first time I'd felt anything in a while.

I began to hear noises as well.

I could hear a soft, smooth voice murmuring to me.

I focused on the cold spot on my hand and tried to tighten my grip.

Somehow, I managed to but I lost focus and my hand went limp again.

"Carlisle!" the velvet voice called.

"Yes?" he another replied.

"She squeezed my hand."

"It was probably an involuntary muscle spasm," a deeper, rougher voice replied.

"Bella, if you can hear me squeeze my hand," the soft voice said.

I tried to focus again and tightened my grip on the hard, cold object in my hand.

Surely it wasn't his hand.

No one was that hard.

I must've done something right though because I heard the soft voice murmuring to me again.

"Bella, please open your eyes. I need you to."

I tried but nothing worked.

"Like I said, it was probably an involuntary muscle movement," the rough voice said.

"I don't think so. I quite sure she did that on her own," the silky voice argued.

"She cannot do anything. You have to understand that."

Frustration filled my body.

How could he say that?

Of course I was moving on my own.

The silky voice began asking me to open my eyes again.

I continued to try and as I did, I heard many others enter the room around me.

They all began to talk and many of them had similar, silky smooth voices.

Two of them had rougher voices though.

I used all my strength to move my neck.

I heard gasps around me and using even more strength, I forced my eyes open.

I found myself staring at a bright light and instantly shut my eyes.

I turned my head to the side and opened my eyes again.

I had no idea where I was or how I got here.

I couldn't remember anything.

**A/N: Bella survived and is awake! Yay! But wait... will she remember Edward or not? Who will she remember? What will she remember? Anything? Nothing? Review Please! Next chapter will be up in a few days, a week at the very most as I have exams to finish.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Moving Up

Chapter 5: Moving up

Bella's P.O.V

Slowly and carefully, I sat up on the bed.

"Bella," many of the voices sighed around me.

The problem was, I didn't know any of them.

As I glanced around the room, I noticed most of the people were extremely pale; they were paler than I was and that was saying something.

One of the men was a fairly normal colour and the other, a boy slightly younger than everyone else in the room, was tanned; he wasn't too pale but he wasn't too dark either.

He was probably a native.

One of the pale boys, the one with bronze hair, slowly stood up and placed his hand on mine.

I immediately pulled my hand back; he was just so cold.

A look of pain crossed his face as he sat back down.

"Do you know who we are?" a young, blonde male asked.

He looked like a doctor.

"I... I don't know any of you," I muttered.

I heard a few people sigh.

As my eyes trailed across the faces in the small room, I noticed many of them had sad or pained expressions.

They must know me.

They all must be a part of my life.

If they were, how come I didn't know them?

My brow furrowed in confusion as I began to wonder why I couldn't remember anyone in this room.

As I tried to remember, the all too vivid memory of the accident flooded my mind.

The screeching tyres, the sound of groaning metal, the immense pain, the wet feeling of my blood; it was all there.

I closed my eyes and tried to push the memory away.

I tried to hide it in the deepest, darkest part of my mind; somewhere it would, hopefully, never be found again.

"Bella, is everything alright?" the young doctor asked.

"I just... I remember the accident. Were you all a part of my life before the accident?" I asked.

"Yes, we were. Well, now that you're awake, we're going to do an examination then we'll take you upstairs to a ward," the doctor said as he left the room.

I nodded and glanced at the faces in the room again, trying to remember something about them.

The blonde doctor returned moments later with a folder and pen in his hands.

He glanced at the monitor beside me and began to write down what he saw.

He placed his cold hand on my forehead before retrieving a thermometer.

Approximately five minutes after he began the examination, he was finished.

He left the room with the folder and returned empty-handed merely moments later.

"Well Bella, now that you're awake and seem to be in a stable condition I think we'll take you upstairs to a ward."

I nodded as the doctor removed the needles from my arm.

When he was finished he held out his hand.

I stared at him for a moment before lifting my hand and placing it in his, flinching at his cold temperature.

I carefully swung my legs off the side of the bed and slid forward until I felt the cold floor under my bare feet.

I flinched slightly and raised my feet.

A few seconds passed before I placed my feet back on the floor and stood up.

The moment I no longer had the bed for support, my legs gave way and I began to fall towards the ground.

My grip tightened on the doctor's hand and I felt his arm around my torso before I hit the ground.

I also felt another hand on my back.

When I turned my head, I saw the bronze haired boy helping me to stand as well.

I felt the bed against my back and tried to sit on it again.

With the help of the doctor and the bronze haired boy, I managed to sit on the bed.

"Alright, I wasn't expecting that," the doctor said.

"Uh... neither was I. By the way, what is your name?" I asked.

"Carlisle Cullen," the doctor replied.

I nodded again.

I was doing that a lot.

"Well, it may only be because you've been lying down for a while or the accident could've done some sort of damage to your legs. We didn't pick anything up in earlier x-rays but we can always do some more or get a special doctor in to take a look. For now, we'll just get a wheelchair."

After leaving, a few minutes passed and Dr Cullen returned with a wheelchair.

He helped me off the bed and into the wheelchair.

"Let's go," he said as he wheeled me towards the elevator.

I heard many footsteps follow us and before I knew it, the elevator was quite crowded.

I noticed the bronze haired boy was staring at me with a sad and worried expression.

Many of the others wore a similar expression but his was by far the worst.

The elevator stopped and Dr Cullen pushed the wheelchair down the hall until he came to a door.

He pushed the door open and wheeled me in.

With the help of the bronze haired boy, Dr Cullen got me on the bed.

I had a feeling he didn't need any help but he allowed it.

I pushed the thought away and began playing with the bracelet on my wrist.

"If you need any help just press this button here," Dr Cullen said as he pointed to a red button on the wall.

"And if you wish, you can adjust the bed by using this," he continued handing me a remote.

I took it from his hand and pressed one of the buttons, making the head of the bed rise slightly.

Once I was in a comfortable position, I placed the remote on the small table beside the bed.

"Can I get you anything to eat?" Dr Cullen asked.

"Uh... yeah I guess," I replied.

"What would you like?"

"A sandwich will be fine."

"Alright everyone, out now. I'll be back with your sandwich soon."

I nodded as everyone began to file slowly out of the room.

"I think I'm going to stay," the older man said.

"Sure thing Charlie," Dr Cullen replied before leaving the room.

The man, Charlie, walked over to the bed and sat on the edge.

"Hey baby girl," he said.

Wait.

Why would he say that unless...

**A/N: And that is the end of chapter 5. What did you think? Next chapter, Bella will get to know Charlie and possibly Jacob. The question is, will she remember them at all or will her memory of them still be lost even after they tell her who they are? Anyway review! xx**


	6. Chapter 6 - Charlie, Jacob and Billy

Chapter 6: Charlie, Jacob and Billy

Bella's P.O.V

I took a deep breath as I looked at the middle-aged man on the end of the bed.

"You do know who I am, don't you?" he asked, worry evident on his face.

My brow furrowed in confusion as I tried to remember him.

After coming up blank, I shook my head slightly.

"Well then, I guess we have some catching up to do. Do you have any idea of who I might be?"

I thought about it for a moment as I took in his features.

He had dark, curly brown hair and deep brown eyes as well as a moustache.

As I stared at him, I began to feel as if I knew him.

"Uh... Dad?" I asked.

I didn't want to be wrong.

A small smiled appeared on his face and he nodded.

I smiled then.

"Well, I'm glad I know you're my Dad but other than that, I know nothing," I said sadly.

"In that case, I think I need to basically go over your life with you," he said as he moved closer.

I nodded and stared at him curiously.

"Well, where do I start?" he asked himself as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Your Mom, Renee, and I split up shortly after your birth. It wasn't your fault or anything, your Mom just didn't like Forks; the rain was just... not her thing. She took you and left. Every summer you would come to Forks and spend a month with me before returning to Phoenix. You made a good friend during your summers here but you eventually stopped coming and I had to spend two weeks with you in California. You finally decided to spend some with me now though. Phil, Renee's new husband, is a minor league baseball player and he was going to Florida. You didn't want to hold your Mom back and make her upset so you came to Forks."

He paused for a moment to let me absorb the information.

"Does Mom know what happened to me?" I asked.

"Yes. We called her and she has a flight out today. She should be later, tomorrow at very latest."

I nodded and glanced around the room.

"How did you feel when Mom left you?" I asked.

"I felt... terrible. I loved her, yes, but I made a mistake. I married too young."

"I see..." I trailed off.

As I was talking to Charlie, the tanned boy walked into the room and sat on the other side of the bed.

"Hey Bells," he said in a rather sad tone.

I just stared at him.

Something about his warm eyes was familiar but I just couldn't name him.

"Remember me?" he asked, staring at the ground while he played with his fingers.

"No... your name starts with a 'J' though... I'm pretty sure it does anyway," I said.

"Yeah, it does. Do you know what it is?"

"Um... Jace? No. That's not right... James... Jake... Jake!" I exclaimed, certain that was his name.

"Yes, Jake is right. Jacob actually but who cares. You call me Jake a lot," he said with a warm smile.

"Mmm... so... I'm guessing you're a friend," I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep. Your best friend in the whole wide world," he said with a grin.

"Yes, he is also sarcastic and knows how to tell a good joke," a man said as he rolled into the room in his wheelchair.

"That's my dad Billy," Jacob said, rolling his eyes at his father's comment.

I laughed slightly.

"How are you feeling Bella?" Billy asked as he stopped by the side of the bed.

"Confused. Really confused. I just wish I could remember everything," I said.

"Well, that's going to take time and there's the high possibility you won't remember. You may just have to trust us with what we say," Billy said with a sad expression on his face.

"Why did this have to happen to me though? I never did anything wrong; not that I can remember anyway," I said.

"You're right there; you never did anything wrong and this shouldn't have happened to you," Charlie said as he ran one of his hands over my forehead and down my cheek.

I closed my eyes briefly before looking at Charlie with tears in my eyes.

I knew he was important to me, I mean, all dads were important to the children.

I just wish I knew him properly. I wish I remembered him.

"Don't cry Bella, you're alright, everything's alright," he said as his hand cupped my cheek.

"I'm not alright. I can't remember you properly. I should; no child should forget their family yet I have," I said as the tears slipped down my cheek.

"We haven't found who did this to you but when we do, they will be punished," Charlie said.

"Exactly. No one should've done this to someone like you. They shouldn't have done it to anyone," Billy said.

"Drivers these days are lunatics. They either do something to hurt someone or they do something stupid that causes someone else, someone innocent, to have an accident," Jacob said, shaking his head. "There are only a few sensible drivers out there that don't do anything wrong."

"I agree with you on that one Jacob. I think that is the most serious thing you've ever said," Charlie said.

"Hey, I'm not always joking around."

"Sure you're not," Billy laughed.

Jacob, absentmindedly, started running his hand up and down my arm.

"That's rather comforting," I said after a moment.

Jacob stopped and looked down at me, his brown eyes seemed distant.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Huh, yeah. I'm fine. I was just thinking about the times we had before all this happened to you," he said, smiling slightly.

"Good memories I assume."

"Yeah; good, happy, fun memories," he laughed. "A few sad ones but hey, no friendship is perfect."

"Not now anyway," I said, wiping the tears from my cheeks.

"You'll be fine. Surely it's just temporary amnesia right? She should regain her memory," Jacob said, looking up.

His gaze flicked between Billy and Charlie.

"I don't know Jacob, she was in a coma. It might just be temporary but it might be permanent. We can only hope it's temporary," Charlie said.

Jacob sighed.

"True," was all he said.

**A/N: Finally finished this chapter! I've been stuck on this for ages! Anyway, what did you think of it?**


End file.
